Don't Cry,Ur Tears is Hurt me Hyung
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki yeojyachigu.last chap is coming . hope u like it. mianhe for typo's maupun plot atau cerita yang aneh. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cry,Ur Tears is Hurt me Hyung

KYUMIN

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin dan Sungmin punya Kyuhyun XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki yeojyachigu.

.

Chap 1

Siang ini terlihat seorang _namja aegyo_ sedang berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Dia tampak sangat lelah sekali. Ya,aktivitasnya sebagai artis papan dunia membuatnya tampak lelah seperti ini. Dia _King of Aegyo a.k.a Lee Sungmin_. Jikalau kalian bertanya dimana _namja _jakung yang biasanya berada disampingnya,dia tak kan ada disana. Dia memiliki _schedule _sendiri bersama SJ KRY di Jepang selama 3 hari ini. Namun,besok dia dipastikan sudah pulang.

SUNGMIN POV

Huwaaaaa…lelah..sungguh lelah hari ini. Jadwal inilah itulah ! Apapun deh demi ELF's. aku masuk dorm dengan lemas. Lelah memang. Namun ini konsekuensinya kan. Aku segera menuju ke kamarku,ups..maksudku kamarku dan Kyuhyun _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku itu.

"_Oksang wi eh hollo anja norareul boolluhjji,nareul bichwuhjooneun byuhl gwanjoong sama." _Dendangku. Ah,iya. Aku tahu itu bagian dari lagu SJ KRY tepat bagian Kyuhyun. Aku akui aku merindukannya saat ini. Sudah 2 hari dia tak disini.

"Kau sudah pulang,Minnie_-ah_ ?" Tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku tengok kebelakang,siapa tahu dia hantu yang sering Kibum ceritakan.

"Eh,_Eomma_..Iya,aku baru saja pulang." 'Fiuhh..ternyata Teuki_-eomma_.' Batinku.

"Istirahatlah,kalau kau lapar bilang saja padaku. ^^." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Nde,eomma_." Sahutku sebelum melenggang ke kamar.

_Krieet_ Sepi…Ya sepi sekali tanpa Kyuhyun disini. Ku lirik tempat dia biasa tidur. Masih rapi seperti kemarin setelah aku memebersihkannya. 'Aish…kenapa bocah itu memenuhi pikiranku terus sih ! Sebaiknya aku mandi saja.' Pikirku.

20 menit akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Memakai kaos pink dan jins pendek selutut. Lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Meskipun lelah tapi aku belum mengatuk. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka laptop pink kesayanganku. Hmm…bagaimana kalau men-stalker. Aku langsung membuka account facebook rahasiaku. Kalian mau tahu _nick_-nya ? _'I'm sparKyu Love Kyu'_. Gila memang. Tai itu untuk membuktian cintaku pada Kyu dan agar ElF mengira aku hanya _SparKyu_ seperti _SparKyu_ lainnya. Andai mereka tahu aku special _SparKyu_. Hehe XD

Mulai ku buka page-page mengenai Suju couple. Ya ! Gara-gara _fanservice_ banyak yang mengira bahwa kami saling berpasangan. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Haaahh….Aku sendiri berharap iya ^^V.

Dan ku klik foto…

DEG ! Si-siapa itu ?

Kyu-hyun t-tapi dengan s-siapa ? Ye-yeoja yang manis.

Ku buka terus album yang bertuliskan Kyu and his X girlfriends. Diambil terakhir tanggal 13 Maret 2012.

'Ya Tuhan,kurasa tubuhku lemas.' Batinku.

Segera ku matikan laptop-ku. Aku tak kuat. Sungguh. Demi apapun. Kenapa Kyu tak pernah memberitahu ? Minimal dia curhat. Sungguh,ini cemburu terberat dalam hidupku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal. Aku menangis.

"Kau kejam Kyu,membuatku menangis seperti ini dan kau tak ada disini. Kau jahat Kyu." Racauku.

Ini mungkin aneh. Aku yang tak biasa menangis kini menangis karena bocah _pabbo_ itu.

_tok..tok..tok.._ Ketukan pintu membuatku tersadar. Aku langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Aku tak ingin ada yang tahu.

"Minnie-ah,kau di dalam ?"

"Ya,_Eomma._" Kataku sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau ikut ? Tadi manager_-hyung_ bilang aku harus menjemput mereka."

"…" Aku terdiam. Aku tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Teuki_-eomma._

"Kau mau ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Katanya mereka akan pulang besok. Kenapa dipercepat ?"

"Sebenarnya hanya 2 hari. Mereka diberi kebebasan 1 hari. Dan si _Eternal magnae_ merengek untuk pulang. Jadi ?"

"Aku tak ikut saja,_Eomma_. Aku lelah." Alasan…Itu hanya alasanku. Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu _'dia'_.

"Baiklah. Jaga dorm baik-baik. HaeHyuk akan segera pulang."

"_Nde,Eomma_."

Setelah melihatnya menjauh. Aku segera menutup pintu dan pura-pura tidur. 'Kenapa aku harus jatuh pada pesona Cho Kyuhyun ! Padahal kami sama-sama _namja_ !' Pikirku keras. Aku takut Kyuhyun menjauhiku kalau dia tahu bahwa aku tidak normal.

SUNGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Akhirnya sampai. Aku tak sabar bertemu Minnie _Bunny,hyungku_ yang sungguh imut dan kekasihku Park Han Hyo (maaf author ngarang nama sendiri). Walaupun kekasihku tak dipublishkan ke media,aku tetap menyayanginya.

"Ayo,Kyu itu Teuki_-hyung_ sudah datang." Kata Leader SJ KRY,Kim Yesung.

Kami berjalan menuju Teuki_-hyung_ berada. Setelah sampai kami memasukkan koper kami ke dalam mobil yang dibawanya.

"Kyu,aku lihat tadi _Hyung _kelincimu sangat lesu. Kau harus mengeceknya setelah ini."

"Dia sakitkah,_Eomma_ ?" Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Sungguh aku khawatir padanya.

"_Molla_,aku belum memeriksanya." Katanya sebagai penutup pembicaraan karena aku tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun setelahnya.

Sekitar 1 jam,kamipun sampai di dorm. Aku menyeret koperku dan masuk ke kamar. Ku lihat _hyung_ manis-ku tertidur dengan lelapnya. 'Mungkin dia hanya lelah.' Pikirku. Aku menghampirinya dan mencium kelopak matanya. "Mimpi indah,_Hyung_." Kataku.

Aku membersihkan diri. Aku ingat. Aku ada janji dengan Han_-ah_. Segera aku turun.

"Mau kemana,Kyu ?" Tanya Wookie-_hyung_.

"Keluar sebentar,_hyung_. Tolong buatkan Minnie bubur. Aku kira dia belum makan sejak tadi."

"_Nde,Kyu."_

"_Gomawo,hyung."_

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih,aku langsung ngacir mengambil mobilku. Aku sudah janjian untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku itu di Lotte Park. Hah..Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan Minnie sendirian saat sedang sakit. Tapi apadaya,aku tak mau dibilang tidak gentle karena menelantarkan kekasihku.

Tak terasa aku pun sampai. Ku lihat dia berdiri di bangku dekat sebuah pohon oak besar.

"_Mianhe_ menunggu lama."

"_Ah,gwanchana Kyu-oppa."_

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo main." Kataku sambil mengajaknya bermain di berbagai wahana.

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

"Ugh…" Lenguhku. Hah..Aku ketiduran setelah menangis.

_kruyuukk~_ Sepertinya aku harus makan. Menangis ternyata melelahkan juga.

"Sore,_Hyung_." Sapa si manis Ryeowook.

"Loh ? Kau sudah pulang ? Jadi Kyu juga sudah pulang ?"

"Ya,tadi dia langsung pergi. Katanya Cuma sebentar tapi sudah 1 jam. Ah,ya _hyung_. Makanlah. Kata Kyu kau terlihat seperti belum makan dari tadi."

"Nde,Wookie_-ah_. Aku memang belum makan sejak pulang dari pemotretan." Kataku.

Aku langsung menyantap bubur buatan Wookie.

"Enak." Pujiku setelahh selesai yang dibalas muka malu-malunya.

Aishh..Dia ini sungguh manis.

"_Gomawo,Hyung."_

"Sama-sama. Oh ya,dimana yang lain ?"

"Teuki_-eomma_ sedang pergi siaran di Sukira. HaeHyuk tadi pulang terus pergi lagi dengan Siwonnie. Henry-_ah_ sedang ada di Lotte Park bersama Chullie_-hyung._ Yang lain ada schedule sendiri-sendiri. Kalau _hyung_ sudah selesai mencuci piringnya kita disuruh Teuki_-eomma _untuk menjemput Henry di Lotte park."

"Mochi di Lotte park ? kenapa dijemput ? Bukankah dia bersama Chullie_-hyung_ ?" tanyaku heran

"Dia ditinggal sendiri."

"Cinderella itu merepotkan. =.="

"Hahaha..Kalau Chullie-_hyung_ dengar kau bakal dicincang untuk makanan Heebum."

"tenang..dia tak dengar… ya ! aku selesai ! ayo berangkat." Kataku.

Kami akhirnya pergi ke Lotte Park. Saat disana kami celingukan mencari bocah M_ochi_ itu dimana-mana. Namun,

DEG

Kyu-Kyuhyun d-dia ber-berciuman dengan _yeojya_ ? O.o ?

Air mataku mengalir deras seiring langkahku menuju ke mobil.

"_Hyung_ ! Aku menemukan Henry !" kata Wookie senang.

"Eh,_Hyung_ kau tidak suka aku disini ?" Tanya henry penuh selidik saat melihat wajahku.

"Aku ceritakan nanti. Ayo pulang." Ajakku.

SUNGMIN POV END

Diperjalanan Sungmin terisak dalam diam. Henry hanya menenangkan agar _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Wookie berusaha untuk cepat sampai di dorm.

Sesampainya di dorm,baik Wookie maupun Henry tak ada yang berani menanyakan kenapa si Kelinci Suju itu menangis. Mereka haya melihat Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Wookie-_hyung_ jangan ikut menangis dong.." kata Henry yang panic setelah melihat Wookie ikut terisak.

"Mi-minnie _hyung_.." panggil Wookie saat dia dan Henry berada di pintu KyuMin's room.

"Hmm._.Waeyo Wookie_ ?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melepas bantal dari mukanya.

Langsung saja Wookie memeluk _hyungnya_ itu diikuti Henry.

"Tenanglah,aku tak apa." Kata Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Tak apa bagaimana ! Kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis,_hyung_. Dan sekarang kau menangis. Bahkan tadi di mobil kau sangat terisak." Protes Henry.

"Ceritakan pada kami,_hyung_. Kalau kau ada masalah." Lanjut Wookie.

"aku janji akan cerita. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku butuh waktu." Sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah,kami tinggal keluar dulu. Kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri juga,_Hyung_." Kata Wookie sebelum dia dan Henry keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Ya,kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.' Batin Sungmin.

KYUHYUN POV

Huh…lelahnya hari ini ! Puas bermain dengan _yeojyachigu_ tercinta. Khekhekhe~

'Tapi saat tadi aku sedang berciuman dengannya kenapa sekelebat wajah Minnie_-hyung_ tampak ya ? Apa dia tadi disana ? Ah sudahlah ! Aku bisa tanyakan itu nanti.' Batinku.

Kali ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. 2 jam lamanya aku disana bermain sepuasnya dengan kekasihku. Park Han Hyo,seorang gadis biasa yang satu universitas denganku. Kami baru jadian selama 1 bulan ini. Namun aku belum berani mengatakan pada Minnie-hyung,padahal pada yang lain sudah. Rasanya tak enak memberitahunya. Aku takut dia menjauhiku karena menganggap aku sudah harus melindungi,bukan dilindungi olehnya lagi.

- sesampainya di dorm -

"Aku pulang~~~"

"Dari mana saja kau,Kyu ? Bukannya kau bilang hanya sebentar ? Kenapa sampai 2 jam ?" Oh..Wookie-_hyung_ mulai nyerocos lagi.

"Hehe..Aku kencan hyung. Biasa orang kencan lupa waktu~." Kataku yang disusull gerakan melenggang ke dapur.

"Dasar anak muda !"

"Memangnya kau sudah tua,Wookie_-ah_."

Ah..ku tinggal saja YeWook-_hyung_ yang sedang berdebat bahwa Wookie-hyung sudah tua apa masih muda.

"Iya,_Eomma_. Tadi Sungmin_-hyung_ terisak saat menjemputku di Lotte Park. Tapi dia tak mau menjawab kenapa."

Kudengar Henry berbicara pada Teuki_-eomma_ mengenai Minnie_-hyung_.

'Minnie menangis ?' batinku. Lalu aku langsung menuju kamarku.

Ku buka pintu secara perlahan.

"Ky-Kyu." Kata Minnie dengan terbata.

"Kau kenapa,_hyung_ ? Tadi _Eomma_ bilang kau sakit,lalu aku dengar si Henry mengatakan kau menangis. Dan sekarang kau tampak tampak rapuh seperti ini ! Katakan Hyung ! Kau kenapa ?" 'Kau membuatku khawatir,_hyung._' Lanjutku dalam hati.

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

"Kau kenapa,_hyung _? tadi _Eomma_ bilang kau sakit,lalu aku dengar si Henry mengatakan kau menangis. Dan sekarang kau tampak tampak rapuh seperti ini ! Katakan _Hyung_ ! Kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya yang membuatku lemas seketika. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya,karena jawaban dari semua itu adalah kau dan aku tak mau membuatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi,kau pasti akan _kekeuh_ menyuruhku mengatakan jawabanku.

"A-aku.."

"Ya,_Hyung_."

"_Mollayo,Kyu_." Kataku untuk menjawab semuanya.

"Beri aku jawaban pasti hyung !" Dia mulai membentak tak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu !" Aku balik membentak.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ya ! aku tak pernah marah pada dongsaengku ini. Tapi kali ini,aku lelah untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah,tak apa _hyung_. Tenangkan dirimu." Katanya.

"Tentu." Jawabku lirih. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar untuk bergabung menonton televisi.

SUNGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Frustasi…

Itu gambaran yang tepat untukku. Baru kali ini hyung yang paling aku sayangi membentakku. Mungkin dia sedang tak ingin berbicara kepadaku. Well,ku biarkan itu. Paling juga nanti dia akan bicara lagi. Dia cuek aku cuek.

KYUHYUN POV END

***Sungmin side***

Sungmin duduk di depan televise bersama yang lainnya menonton acara dengan bahasa Jepang. Padahal mereka sendiri tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan. Apalagi acara itu adalah berita.

"Apa sih yang kalian tonton ? Tak paham bahasanya juga !" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan karena dari tadi sepi,semua khusyuk menonton.

"Hehe..Kan kami Cuma mau lihat _cosplayer_ sama _crossplayer_ itu_,hyung_. Mereka keren." Jawab Eunhyuk seenak jidat.

"_Nde_,terserah kau saja Hyukkie…Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

"_Nee_,kebetulan lagi pada ngumpul. Ada berita baru." Kata Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk.

"Berita apa,_Hyung_ ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hmm..tapi tunggu dulu. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11. Kemana,si _Magnae_ ?" tanyanya setelah menghitung. (Henry tinggal di dorm seminggu. Hankyung belum Wamil)

"Dia dikamar." Kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah,bisa kau panggil dia Siwonnie." Pinta Leeteuk pada Siwon.

"Baiklah." Sahut Siwon.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Siwon datang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa,_Eomma_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah dulu. Tadi aku dipanggil Lee Soo Man _ajushhi_,katanya kalian harus berganti _roommate. Arra_ ?"

"_Arraseo,Eomma_." Jawab Sungmin semangat yang mengundang tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun,padahal yang lainnya terlihat lemas.

"Baiklah aku bacakan. Aku dengan Yesung. Donghae dengan Eunhyuk. Heechul dengan Hankyung. Dilantai 13. Lantai 12,Siwon dengan Kibum. Wookie dengan Sungmin. Dan kau Kyuhyun dengan Shindong. Sedangkan Henry,kau bisa tidur dengan MinWook sementara kau di Korea. Nah berkemaslah sekarang tanpa ada protes ! _Arra_ ?"

"_Arraseo,Eomma_ !" jawab mereka kompak. Semuanya semangat bergegas. Kecuali Kyuhyun.

"_Wae,Kyu_ ?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kau yakin memisahkanku dari Minnie ?"

"Sementara."

"Kau bilang sementara tapi kau tak tahu sampai kapan kan ?"

"Tenanglah,Kyu. Aku juga sebenarnya tak setuju karena sekamar dengan itu. Tapi kita tak bisa membantah kan ?"

"_Nde_."

"Kemasi dan pindah." Kata Leeteuk.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya ? Apa Sungmin akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun ? Apa Kyuhyun akan tahu alas an Sungmin tampak seperti membencinya ?

TBC

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap dan pair KyuMin #1 saya. Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Cry,Ur Tears Hurt me Hyung

KYUMIN

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin dan Sungmin punya Kyuhyun XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki _yeojyachigu._

.

Chap 2

KYUHYUN POV

Ku lirik Shindong_-hyung_ yang sudah tidur di ranjang sebelah. Huh ! Aku sungguh tak bisa tidur. Mau main game Shindong-hyung bilang agar aku tidur saja dan tidak berisik. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk keluar dan menuju ruang makan sambil membawa psp-ku. Aku harus menamatkan game malam ini !

"Kau belum tidur,Kyu_-gege_ ?" Intrupsi bocah yang kuketahui pasti si Mochi itu.

"_Nde,wae Henry-ah ?_"

"_Aniya_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Minnie_-hyung_ sudah tidur ?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Belum,dia masih ngobrol dengan Wookie_-gege_."

"Oh,bilang padanya jangan tidur malam-malam _nee_." Ah..Aku mulai khawatir.

"Um. Pasti." Sahutnya sambil mengangguk mantap.

Setelah itu kulihat dia berjalan menuju MinWook's room. Sejenak ku dudukan diriku dan menyandarkan diri. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi.

FLASHBACK ON

_Ku langkahkan kaki menuju KyuMin's room untuk terakhir kali. Ya,ruangan ini akan berubah menjadi KyuShin's room. Ku lihat Sungmin-hyung sedang memasukkan barang-barang pink-nya untuk dipindah ke kamar YeWook yang menjadi MinWook's room._

"_Kenapa kau begitu semangat,Hyung ?" Tanyaku sambil bersandar di pintu._

"_Nee..Aku akan sekamar dengan Wookie." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku._

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Kami bisa sharing masalah makanan,resep,dan lain-lain. Pokoknya dia asyik diajak bicara. Apalagi kami akan bertiga selama seminggu dengan Henry-ah." Katanya memberikan alasan dan masih tetap tak melihatku._

'_Jadi selama ini aku tak asyik di ajak bicara ?' Batinku._

_Namun setelah kembali melihat ke arah Sungmin-hyung,dia sudah tidak ada disana._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku selalu meminta maaf karena mendiamkannya saat selesai main game. Jadi apa salahku sih ! Arrrgghhh !" Teriakku frustasi.

"Mending main saja !" kataku sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam game.

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

"Iya kah ? Lalu apalagi yang kau temui di Jepang pada saat itu ?"

"Aku bertemu Kipi Misura,dia _cosplayer_ yang sangaaaaatttt imut." Kata Wookie saat bercerita padaku mengenai hal-hal yang dia temui di Jepang kemarin.

"Asyik sekali kau. Pas kesana saat ada _Festival Asian Cosplay Idol_."

"Hehe..Iya dong.." Sahutnya sambil nyengir.

_KRIETT_

"Ah ! Kau sudah kembali,Henry_-ah_. Ayo kesini." Kata Wookie mengajak Henry untuk berkumpul. Kebetulan kami akan tidur bersama di kasur lantai yang ditumpuk double agar lebih leluasa.

"_Nde,Wookie-gege_. Oh ya,Minnie_-gege_. Tadi aku bertemu Kyu_-gege_,dan pesannya agar kau tak tidur malam-malam." Kata Henry dengan wajah polosnya.

"Wah..Dikhawatirin nih.." Goda Wookie.

"_Aish_..Jangan menggodaku Wookie-_ah_." Kataku dengan mempoutkan bibirku.

Huh ! Bisa tidak sih sehari tanpa namanya.

"Hehe..Betul kan ? Oh ya,_hyung_. Kau belum memberi tahu kami kenapa tadi kau menangis."

Duh..Wookie mulai menginterupsi lagi.

"Baiklah,tapi ada syaratnya." Sahutku dengan pasrah.

"Okey. Apa itu ? ;)" Tanya Wookie dan Henry serentak.

"Syaratnya,jangan jauhi aku setelah ini. Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun. _Arra_ ?"

"_Arraseo_ !"

"Aku tadi melihat Kyu berciuman dengan seorang _yeojya_ di Lotte Park."

"Oh,itu _yeojyachigu_-nya si Kyu mungkin. _Hyung_ belum tau ?" Tanya Wookie yang membuatku kaget.

'Wookie saja sudah tahu. Apa hanya aku yang belum tahu ?' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Aniya. Kyu tak pernah cerita padaku dan a-aku mencintai Kyu." Kataku lirih. Saat itu juga air mataku jatuh. Aku tak tahu,bagaimana kalau mereka juga akan menjauhiku ?

"Tenanglah,Minnie_-gege. Kyu-gege_ memang orangnya egois !" Kali ini kudongakan kepalaku setelah menunduk dalam. Ku lihat Henry_-ah_ dan Wookie_-ah_ tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kalian tak menganggapku aneh ?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"_Aniya,Hyung_. Aku juga mencintai Yesung_-hyung_." Kata Wookie dengan mata sendu.

"Dan aku tahu itu tidaklah normal. Kami sesama _namja_. Tapi salahkah ? Ini juga gara-gara kita hanya berhubungan dengan namja sehari-harinya. Bahkan _Eomma_ kita rasanya tergantikan posisinya oleh _namja_." Lanjut Wookie.

"Aku juga,_gege_. Aku mencintai_ Mimi-gege_." Kata Henry dengan malu-malu.

Setelah itu kami berpelukan melepaskan rasa batin yang tersiksa sambil menangis bersama.

"_Hyung_,kau harus perjuangkan cintamu." Kata Wookie.

"Ya,_gege_ ! Kalau kami sih masih tenang-tenang saja,mereka belum memiliki _yeojya_ atau _namjachigu_. Kalau kau,harus agar Kyu_-gege_ bisa melihatmu."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Kyu menganggapku aneh ?"

"Kyu bukan orang yang seperti itu,_Hyung_." Sanggah Wookie yang membuatku sedikit lega.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo tidur. Besok kalian ada _schedule_ kan ?"

"_Nde_." Jawab mereka.

"_Hwaiting_ !" Kata kami bersama sebelum terlelap. Tapi aku tetap terjaga. Aku melirik Wookie dan Henry yang sudah lelap. Setelah itu aku memutuska untuk keluar. 'Kalau tadi Henry bertemu Kyu,Kyu pasti tidur diluar.' Batinku.

Aku berjalan kearah ruang depan,'Tak ada.'

Ku lanjutkan mencari anak itu sampai berhenti di ruang makan.

'Itu dia.' Ku lihat dia tidur dengan memeluk psp-nya. Tak biasa memang. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir keras dan merasa lelah. Lalu aku membenarkan posisinya yang tidur terlentang menggunakan 4 kursi yang di sejajarkan. Ku angkat sedikit kepalanya untuk meletakkan bantal dan terakhir aku menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ku bawa.

'_Innocentnya devil_ ini.' Pikirku.

Kemudian aku kembali ke kamar.

SUNGMIN POV END

Pagi ini di dorm Super Junior tampak biasa saja. Kecuali masalah kecil yang hanya di ketahui 3 namja imut. Tapi itu belum menjadi masalah besar. Terlihat sang_ Eomma_ baru turun dari lantai 13 untuk memasak. Ya,ini jatah Leeteuk. Tapi langkah Leeteuk berhenti ketika melihat gundukan di ruang makan.

"Kyu ?" Leeteuk menggerenyit heran melihat _evil magnae_ tidur di ruang makan.

"_Ugh…Eomma_ ?" Kyuhyun pun bangun sambil mengucek-kucek matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di ruang makan ?"

"_Molla,Eomma._ Aku hanya main game terus tertidur. Aku juga tak tahu siapa yang meletakkan bantal dan menyelimutiku."

"Baiklah,tinggalkan selimut dan bantalnya disitu saja. Kau cuci muka sana."

"_Nde,Eomma."_

Tepat saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi,Leeteuk pergi ke dapur,Wookie sampai di ruang makan.

"Loh ? Ini kok disini sih ?" Tanyanya heran lalu membawa bantal dan selimut ke kamarnya.

"Wookie-_ah_,tolong bangunkan yang lain ya." Panggil Leeteuk sebelum Wookie benar-benar pergi.

"_Nde,Eomma."_

Leeteuk pun melanjutkan acara masak ramennya yang sempat tertunda.

KYUHYUN POV

'Siapa yang menyelimutiku ya ? Aneh sekali.' Pikirku.

'Sudahlah.'

Aku pun keluar setelah merasa segar. Ku lihat _hyungdeul_ dan Henry_-ah_ sudah duduk dengan manisnya.

"_Morning,Kyu."_ Sapa _Hyungdeul_ dan Henry_-ah_ minus Minnie_-hyung_.

"_Morning."_ Kataku. Lalu aku memilih posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Yah…Ramen lagi..Ramen lagi…" protes Hyukie-hyung yang dibalas senyuma _Eomma_. Ya,_Eomma _tidak pernah marah masakannya diprotes.

"Bersyukurlah,Hyukkie-_hyung_. Masih banyak orang diluar yang tidak bisa makan." Sahut Siwon-hyung memulai ceramahnya.

"Sudah..sudah…sebaiknya kita segera makan. Kan ada yang harus berangkat pagi ini. Siwonnie,pimpin doa." Seketika kudongakkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara. Minnie-_hyung_. Dia melerai Siwon-_hyung_ yang akan bertengkar dengan Hyukkie-_hyung_. Saat itu aku tersenyum tipis.

"_Nde_." Kata Siwon-hyung sebelum benar-benar memulai doanya.

"Amin." Kata kami bersama-sama setelah selesai berdoa.

"Biar aku bagi." Sanggah _Eomma _sebelum semuanya berebut makanan. Dia membagi jatah secara adil. Dan kami makan dengan ributnya. Tapi kali ini aku diam,memperhatikan Minnie-_hyung_ makan sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Melamun apa kau _Evil_ sampai ramenmu dingin ?" Sindir Heechul_-hyung_.

"_A-ani,Hyung_." Jawabku terbata.

"Paling dia melamun _yeojyachigunya._ Siapa namanya..Park Han Hyo. Benarkah,Kyu ?" Goda Hae-_hyung_.

"Aishh…Jangan menggodaku,Hae-_hyung_ !" Kataku sebelum aku benar-benar focus pada ramenku.

Sekelebat ku lihat mata Minnie-_hyung_ berubah menjadi sayu setelah itu.

Ah ! Sudahlah. Kau membuatku gila,_Hyung_ !

"Kalian yang ada _schedule_ setelah pulang langsung istirahat. Nanti malam kita akan menjadi _guest star_ di sebuah _talk show_. _Arra_ ?" kata _Eomma_.

"_Arraseo_,_Eomma_." Jawab kami serempak.

"Mandilah yang ada _schedule_. Dan Minnie,bisa kau bantu aku ?" Lanjutnya.

"_Nde,Eomma_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. 'Manis.' Pikirku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah itu. 'Bebas…Shindong_-hyung_ kan ada _schedule._' Pikirku.

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

Semua member sudah pergi dengan _schedule_nya masing-masing dan hanya tersisa aku dan Kyu. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih baik aku ada _schedule_ dari pada tinggal di dorm dengannya. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan dorm saja.

"_Hello,Baby_." Ku dengar Kyu seperti bertelepon dari luar kamar.

"_Nde,Chagi_. Aku juga merindukanmu."

DEG

"_Mianhe_,aku lelah hari ini. Lagipula Teuki-_hyung _takkan mengijikanku berkeliaran."

'_Yeojyachigu_nya mungkin mengajak keluar siang ini.' Pikirku.

"_Mianhe..Mianhe_..mungkin besok. Aku juga punya schedule nanti malam."

"Kau bisa menontonnya,_Chagi_."

"_Nde_,aku berangkat pertemuan berikutnya."

'Kuliah.'

"_Okey,Chagi. Hwaiting !_ _Saranghae !_ Yang semangat belajarnya. _Pay..pay.."_

'Sa-sarang-hae.'

DEG DEG

Kata terakhir Kyu sebelum dia memutuskan teleponnya,mungkin. Aku langsung pergi dari TKP. Ku rasa aku harus menenangkan diri dulu setelah dadaku bergemuruh mendengar percakapan Kyu dengan _Yeojyachigunya._

"Sedang apa kau disana,_Hyung_ ?" Tanya suara yang sangat ku kenal.

DEG DEG DEG

Ku balikkan tubuhku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia ?

"Berbaliklah,dan tatap mataku Minnie-_hyung !"_

"Ky-Kyuhyun."

TBC

Fiuh..keluar juga Chap 2. Hope you like it,Chigu

Mianhe for typo's baik chap 1 maupun chap 2.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap dan pair KyuMin #1 saya. Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Rima Kyumin ELF : iya,Rima-sshi. Semoga suka chap 2-nya **

**Zarraaa : hehe..iya..jangan tarik tangan selai,Zara-sshi nanti tangan selai putus #peace xD semoga suka chap 2 ya =)**

**Park Min Rin : nde ini sudah saya coba perbaiki. Semoga suka x)**

**The-Shiirayukii : gomawo x/) okey ;) semoga suka chap 2.**

**Lee hannie : gomawo :/) iya,ini sudah selai coba perbaiki. Semoga lebih baik dan suka :) pasti.**

**Ricky Kyumin Sarangheyo : um. Ini selai lanjutin **

**Chorheya : hehe xD okey ! KyuMin tetap 1 hati kok ;) gomawo x/)**

**Myr01 : iya,ini sudah chap 2. Semoga suka **

**kyuLie Minnie : uwaaa…kok bisa membaca pikiran selai sih xD semoga saja seru hehe.. gomawo **

**minlicious :okey ;) gomawo x/) ini chap 2. Semoga suka.**

**Park soohee : iya ^_^ um. Kyu sudah punya pacar. Semoga suka chap 2 =)**

Ditunggu reviewnya Chigu…

Selai


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Cry,Ur Tears Hurt me Hyung

KYUMIN

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin dan Sungmin punya Kyuhyun XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki _yeojyachigu._

.

"Sedang apa kau disana,_Hyung_ ?" Tanya suara yang sangat ku kenal.

DEG DEG DEG

Ku balikkan tubuhku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia ?

"Berbaliklah,dan tatap mataku Minnie-_hyung !"_

"Ky-Kyuhyun."

_CHAP 3_

"Kyu-Kyuhyun."

"_Nde,Minnie-hyung. Waeyo ?_ Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Kata Kyuhyun setengah menyindir.

"_A-aniya_." Sahut Sungmin yang langsung ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

Namun saat Sungmin baru melangkah,tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana,_Hyung _?"

"A-aku mau kembali ke kamar." Jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat ke arah mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,tapi aku minta waktu sebentar. Aku ingin bicara." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Shindong.

"Duduk." Perintah Kyuhyun datar.

"Berdiri saja." Kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah,Sekarang jawab aku. Kenapa kau menghindariku,_Hyung ?_"

"_Nugu ?"_ Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kau,_Hyung_ ! Kau,LEE SUNGMIN ! _Hyung-ku_ yang memiliki julukan _bunny SuJu_ ! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh ! Kau tak bisa berbohong,LEE SUNGMIN !" bentak Kyuhyun.

"…" Sungmin menunduk. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Air matanya menetes dengan perlahan. Setetes demi setetes cairan bening itu membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. Dia tidak terisak. Hanya tetesan kesedihan saja yang keluar.

Kyuhun yang menyadari bahwa _hyung_-nya itu menangis,mendekapnya erat. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia melakukan itu agar hubungannya dengan Sungmin 2 hari ini membaik. Dia tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia mencoba bertanya. Dan pilihannya jatuh untuk membentak orang yang disayanginya. _Hyung yang disayanginya._

Namun dekapan itu hanya sekejap. Sungmin mendorong kasar Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju MinWook's room meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku.

SUNGMIN POV

"Kau,_Hyung_ ! Kau,LEE SUNGMIN ! _Hyungku_ yang memiliki julukan _bunny SuJu_ ! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh ! Kau tak bisa berbohong,LEE SUNGMIN !"

Kata-kata atau yang bisa disebut bentakkan itu tergiang dikepalaku. Aku bukanlah _namja_ yang cengeng seperti ini. Bahkan biasanya saat member lain menangis,hanya aku yang tidak bisa menangis. Tapi,kenapa hanya untuk menjaga perasaan begini saja aku menangis. Apa karena aku terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu ? Apakah aku sudah cinta mati padanya ?

Aku sudah sampai kamarku dan Wookie. Aku langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan lunglai ke arah kasur yang kami (aku,Wookie,dan Henry) pakai tadi malam. Ku jadikan bantal untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

'_Mianhe,Kyu.' Batinku_

SUNGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

'Kenapa,_Hyung_ ?' Batinku terus bertanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku.

'Sakit.' Ku remas dada kiriku. Sesak rasanya.

Entah,aku belum siap jika _Minnie-hyung_ benar-benar menjauhiku. Terlebih,bagaimana kalau dia membenciku ?

Bingung…

'Kenapa rasanya perih ? Padahal ia hanya _Hyung_-ku. Aku biasa saja saat Heechul-_hyung_ membenciku. Aku tak merasa sakit saat _Hyung-hyung-ku_ yang lain menjauhiku. Tapi ini sangat berbeda. Ugh ! Ingin mati saja rasanya.

Apa aku jatuh cinta ?'

_PLAAKK_

Kutampar pipiku sendiri.

'Bodoh kau,Kyu ! Kau normal ! Dan kau juga memiliki _yeojyachigu_ ! Apa kata _public_ jika kau seorang _gay_ ? Pasti akan tersebar luas berita _'Cho Kyuhyun,member Super Junior adalah seorang gay !''_

_Great_,aku bisa kalah telak.

KYUHYUN POV END

"Kami pulang !" Teriak HaeHyukHenWook

"Eh ? Kenapa sepi ?" Tanya Wookie heran.

"Iya,kemana Minnie-_hyung_ dan _magnae evil_ itu ?" Timpal Donghae.

"Aku akan check di kamar." Sahut Henry yang langsung menuju ke kamar MinWook.

'Perasaanku tak enak.' Batinnya.

"Aku akan susul Henry_-ah_,kalian bisa tolong masakan untuk yang lain ya hyung." Kata Wookie sebelum melesat mengikuti henry.

HENRY POV

'Huh ! Pasti Kyu_-gege_ membuat masalah lagi dengan Minnie_-gege_ ! Lama-lama aku sebal padanya !'

_BRAKK_

Kubuka pintu MinWook's room dengan kasar. Kulihat Minnie-_gege_ meringkuk di pojokkan dengan wajah tertutup.

"Minnie_-gege ?_" Kataku sambil mendekatinya.

Dia diam. 'Apa dia tidur ?' batinku.

_KRIETT_

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kea rah pintu.

"Wookie_-gege_ ?"

"_Nde,Henry-ah_. Mi-Minnie_-hyung_ kenapa ?" Katanya sambil langsung mengahmbur ke arah Minnie_-gege_ untuk memeluknya.

"Minnie_-hyung…Hyung_ kau tak apa kan ?" Kulihat Wookie_-gege _berusaha agar Minnie_-gege_ mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ugh…" Lenguh Minnie_-gege_.

"Tenanglah,aku tak apa." Lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi ! Biar ku hajar Kyu_-gege _!" Kataku sambil mengacungkan tinjuku.

"…" Sungmin_-gege_ tak menjawabnya dia malah tersenyum geli.

"Eh,aku salah ?" Tanyaku.

"_Aniya,Henry-ah_. Kau hanya lucu." Jawab Sungmin_-gege_ yang membuatku tambah bingung.

"Hihihi…Andai kau lihat dirimu tadi,Henry_-ah_. Ugh..Menggelikan." Tambah Wookie-_gege_.

"Aissh…Kalian ini. Huh !" Kataku sambil pura-pura marah.

"Haha…Sudahlah,HenryI. Lagipula ini bukan masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan." Kata Sungmin-_gege _ sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Jadi,_Hyung_ ?"

"Sudahlah..Nanti aku akan cerita sendiri _Wookie-ah,Henry-ah_. Sudah,aku mau cuci muka." Katanya sambil menuju kamar mandi.

"Yasudah. Aku mau tidur." Kataku.

"Tidurlah,kalau makanan sudah siap ku bangunkan." Timpal Wookie-gege.

"_Nde."_

HENRY POV END

SUNGMIN POV

Geli sekali,baru bangun dari tidur setelah lelah menangis langsung melihat wajah lucu 2 _dongsaeng_ imutku yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Si Wookie yang hampir menangis,dan si Henry yang seakan-akan dia lebih kuat dari _'Dia'_.

Hihihi..Tak ada yang lebih menggelikan lagi apa. ^^

"Tumben senyam senyum sendiri,_Hyung_. Ada apa nih…" Goda Eunhyuk.

"Eh,Hyukkie. Tak apa. Tadi si HenWook bersikap sangat lucu." Jawabku.

"Ku kira kau sudah tak waras,_Hyung_."

_PLETAK_

Ku jitak si _Fishy_ yang mengejekku sudah tak waras.

"Huh,bukan cuma _Monyet ,Ikan_ juga menyebalkan !"

"_Ya ! Hyung_ ! jangan bawa-bawa namaku juga lah !" Protes Hyukkie yang tak ku gubris.

"Aishh..Dicuekin deh." Rutuk Eunhyuk yang masih terdengar olehku.

SUNGMIN POV END

"Kami pulang !" Ucap ShinTeuk,YeWon,HanChul.

"Sudah pulang ? Kalian pasti lelah. Ayo ! Wookie dan duo binatang sudah memasak untuk kalian. Loh ? mana Kibum ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kibum tadi langsung melesat untuk syuting _Dorama_ lagi." Sahut Siwon.

"Ya,sudah. Um..Yesung-_hyung_ bisa panggilkan Kyu." Pinta Sungmin pada Yesung karena Sungmin sedang tidak ingin ada kontak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung pasrah.

#DINNING ROOM#

KYUHYUN POV

Aku yang sudah duduk manis karena tadi diseret oleh Yesung-_hyung_,melihat ke arah meja yang sudah terdapat beberapa masakan yang ku kenal sebagai masakan Wookie-_hyung._ Namun aku belum melihat batang hidung Minnie-_hyung _saat ini. Apa dia masih marah ?

"_Mianhe_ lama,Henry susah dibangunkan. _Kajja_ !" Ku lihat dia baru datang dengan si Mochi itu.

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia dekat dengan si Mochi sih ? Menyebalkan ! Eh ? Kenapa aku sebal ? Oh..Ayolah Kyuhyun…Kau kenapa ?' Batinku.

"Ada apa denganmu,Kyu ? Kenapa kau selalu melamun saat jam makan ?" Tanya _Eomma_.

"_A-aniya,Eomma."_

"_Well_,makanlah keburu dingin. Kalau punya masalah cerita saja." Kata _Eomma_ yang duduk di sebelahku.

Lalu kami makan seperti biasa.

"Nah,sekarang dengar. Nanti malam saat di acara Talk Show,kita diminta untuk ber-couple dan diharapkan ada fanservice dengan partner kita seperti biasa. Kecuali Shindong,Siwon,Henry dan aku karena Kibum,Kangin,dan Zhou Mi tak di Korea." Kata _Eomma _saat semua telah selesai makan.

"Lalu aku dengan siapa,_Hyung_ ?" Kali ini Yesung-_hyung_ angkat bicara.

"Kau tetap dengan Wookie,sementara Sungmin tetap dengan Kyuhyun. _Arra ?"_

"T-tapi,_Eomma—_" Minnie-_hyung_ mencoba memprotes.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi-an,Minnie_-ah_. Ini keputusan Soo Man _Ajusshi_."

"Baiklah." Sahut Minnie-_hyung_ dengan wajah sendu. Namun,dia tetap tersenyum dipaksakan.

'Oh,kenapa kau seperti tak ingin aku di dekatmu,Minnie ? Apa kau benar membenciku ?' Batinku sedih.

TBC

Puji Syukur Chap 3 sudah keluar.

Mianhe karena menunggu 3 hari,readers-sshi. Saya harus bagi waktu karena mau ujian.

Mianhe lagi for typo's baik chap ini maupun chap 1 atau 2.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap dan pair KyuMin #1 saya. Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**beibhy kyuminnie89 : iya, ^^ tenang,Kyu bakal tersiksa habis-habisan. Hehe #peace. Semoga suka chap 3 gapapa kok. Ditunggu chap selanjutnya nee ^.^**

**KYUMIN SHIPPER AKUTTT : sabar,Chingu. Gomawo =/) semoga suka chap 3. ^^**

**WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK : mianhe,Chingu. Dari awal saya niatnya buat KyuMin bukan WonKyu. ^^. Kalaupun suatu saat saya buat WonKyu,saya akan di ceramahi bestfriend saya #lirik-lirikFye. Sekali lagi Mianhe. **

**KyuLie Minnie : nde. ^^. Okey ;) gomawo x/) semoga chingu suka chap 3 **

**Minlicious : saya usahakan. ^^. Endingnya KyuMin tetep. Semoga suka chap 3 **

_**Zarraaa : iya,Mianhe Chingu.**_** Saya harus siap-siap buat US ^^. Gomawo :/) semoga suka chap 3.**

**Park Min Rin**** : iya kah ? gomawo nee :/) okey,semoga suka chap 3 ^^**

**Katerina SparKyu**** : iya,semoga suka chap 3 ^^**

**Naeminnie : feelnya kerasa ya ? okeh ! ending tetp KyuMin kok,Chingu. Semoga suka chap 3 **

**Rima KyuMin Elf**** : ini sudah,semoga suka chap 3 ^^**

**lee hannie : saya usahakan. Tapi sebenarnya saya ingin yang sedikit berbeda,karena disini Sungmin sangat tidak ingin melukai Kyu. Tapi disini Sunmin dekat sama Henry (hanya brothership) ^^. Okey ! semoga suka chap 3.**

#author cuap-cuap#

chap 4 akan datang awal April jika Tuhan menghendaki soalnya saya akan melaksanakan Ujian dulu. Mianhe. ^^

maaf juga kalau fic ini jelek,terlalu cepat dan aneh. Saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi saya.

#bocoran next chap#

"_Jika Hyungdeul dan Saengdeul mengijinkan.^^"_

'_Kenapa tak seperti biasanya,Hyung.' Batinku._

"_Maaf,kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi,kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Permisi."_

"_Dia menjauhimu,karena dia mencintaimu. Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik kalau kau ingin dia tidak membencimu."_

"_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

Nah,bisa dibayangkan lanjutannya ^^.

Ditunggu review-nya.

Selai


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Cry,Ur Tears Hurt me Hyung

KYUMIN

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin dan Sungmin punya Kyuhyun XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun sudah memiliki _yeojyachigu._

_LAST CHAP_

.

Malam ini pukul 7.00 p.m SKT (South Korea Time),para member SuJu sudah memasuki van untuk berangkat ketempat sebuah talk show dimana mereka akan menjadi _guest star_. Sesampainya di depan gedung,mereka langsung disambut oleh teriakan para ELF's yang sudah menunggu sejak siang hari. Satu per satu member melemparkan senyum dan sapaan terbaik mereka termasuk dua tokoh utama kita.

"Baiklah Pemirsa,kambali lagi bersama saya TaeSoo di acara _All About K-Pop_ ! _And this is our Guest Star….Super Junior_ !" Kata sang pembawa acara.

Setelah dipersilahkan satu persatu member SuJu memasuki ruangan. Dimulai dari samng _Eomma_ dan diakhiri oleh Henry.

"_Annyeong,Super Junior."_

"_Annyeong."_

"Bagaimana kabar kalian ?" Basa basi sang pembawa acara.

"Baik." Jawab sang _Leader_

"_Well_,mari kita berbincang-bincang. Dan sepertinya kalian harus memuaskan pertanyaan yang menggunung dari ELF's." Kata sang pembawa acara dengan terkekeh.

KYUHYUN POV

'Huh ! Acara ini sungguh membosankan. Kapan semua ini selesai !' Ujar batinku yang sudah boring stadium akhir.

"Baiklah,kali ini pertanyaan untuk couple yang paling banyak _Shippernya_,KyuMin. Diawali pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun-_sshi_,bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang ingin memilikimu ?" Pertanyaan TaeSoo-_sshi_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dia harus minta izin dulu pada Minnie-_hyung_ ." Kataku enteng.

"Bagaiamana kalau dengan kau Sungmin-_sshi_. Bagaimaa kalau ada seseorang yang ingin memilikimu ?"

"Aku sih jika _Hyungdeul dan Saengdeul_ mengijinkan.^^"

DEG

'_Kenapa tak seperti biasanya,Hyung.' Batinku_

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

"Dia harus minta izin dulu pada Minnie-_hyung_ ." Ucapnya enteng. Namun itu membuatku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Saat ada _Yeojya _ingin memilikinya saja dia tak bilang padaku.

"Bagaiamana kalau dengan kau Sungmin-_sshi_. Bagaimaa kalau ada seseorang yang ingin memilikimu ?" Tanya TaeSoo-_sshi_ padaku.

"Aku sih jika _Hyungdeul dan Saengdeul_ mengijinkan.^^" Ucapku tanpa ragu. Aku sudah tidak ingin mengucapkan 'Dia harus minta izin dulu pada Kyu.' Karena Kyu sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Baiklah kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya mengenai harapan Super Junior kedepannya."

Kata TaeSoo-_sshi_ yang tak kudengarkan sama sekali.

SUNGMIN POV END

1,5 jam sudah member SuJu menjadi guest star di acar tersebut dan diakhiri dengan menyanyikan lagu .

Dan kini saatnya mereka kembali ke dorm.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Fiuhh.." Keluh Wookie.

"_Nde._ Lelah juga ternyata." Timpal _Eomma_.

_Nagatchi haengbokhan nom nagatchi haengbokhan nom nagatchi utneun georeon choegoro haengbokhan nom. _ Bunyi dari ponsel Sungmin membuat mereka terdiam. Terlihat Sungmin yang mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Yobosseo,Nee ini Lee Sungmin."_

"_Iya,itu appa dan eomma saya."_

"_Ya,saya akan segera kesana."_

"_Gomawo."_

"_Annyeong."_

"_Hyungdeul,Saengdeul_ a-aku harus pergi dulu. _Appa dan eomma_ kecelakaan." Pamitnya.

SUNGMIN POV

Baru saja pulang dari sebuah talk show bersama member SuJu lain,aku ditelepon oleh Kepala Bagian Polisi bahwa orangtuaku kecelakaan dan harus di rawat di Seoul International Hospital. Aku langsung pamit pada member yang lain dan berlari mengambil mobil-ku dan melesat ke rumah sakit tanpa perduli reaksi member yang lain.

'Sebentar lagi.' Batinku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Dan langsung menuju meja _resepsonis_.

"Tuan Kim Ryeogi dan Nyonya Kim Ryeogi di lantai 1 ruang Lily no.14." Kata sang _resepsionis_.

"_Gomawo."_ Kataku sebelum menuju ruang yang diberitahunya.

Saat itu juga aku melihat dokter keluar dari ruang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan _appa dan eomma_ saya ?"

"Nyonya Kim tak apa. Tapi tuan Kim. Maaf,kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi,kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Permisi."

Seketika tubuhku lemas. Aku masuk saja ke ruangan dimana tadi dokter itu keluar.

'_Appa…_"

"_Appa_..Jangan tinggalkan,Minnie ! _APPA ! _Minnie sayang _Appa_." Kataku. Lalu aku memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa milik orang yang sudah mengajariku banyak hal dan membuatku mengerti arti hidup.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata _appa_ saat terakhir aku pulang ke rumah.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Minnie-chagi." Panggil Appaku._

"_Nde,Appa. Waeyo ?"_

"_Kau akan kembali ke dorm siang ini ?"_

"_Um." Anggukku mantap._

"_Ne,Minnie. Appa ingin berpesan. Boleh ?"_

"_Tentu saja,Appa. Pesan apa ?"_

"_Appa ingin kau membahagiakan orang yang kau sayangi,Chagi. Jangan sesekali menyakitinya. Dan appa harap kau bisa melanjutkan perusahaan appa saat appa tak ada. Arra ?"_

"_Arraseo,Appa."_

"_Anak pintar." Sahut appa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku penuh kasih._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Minnie akan selalu membahagiakan Kyu,_Appa_. Meski Kyu tak menganggap Minnie seperti yang Minnie harapkan. Minnie janji tak akan menyakitinya. Minnie akan melupakannya agar dia bahagia,_Appa_. Dan Minnie akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga kita. Meski itu artinya Minnie harus keluar dari SuJu dan meninggalkan semuanya termasuk Kyu. Dia orang yang Minnie cintai,_Appa_. Walaupun Minnie tahu,kami melanggar perintah Tuhan._ Mianhe,Appa_." Kataku yang dilanjutkan mencium kening _Appa_.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan _eomma_.

Ku lihat mata _eomma _sembab.

"Minnie_-chagi."_

"_Nde,Eomma. _ini Minnie."

"_Appamu.."_

"Minnie sudah tahu. _Uljima,Eomma. Appa_ sudah tenang disana. Kalau _Eomma _ terus menangisnya,_appa _tak akan tenang. Disini ada Minnie yang menjaga _Eomma._" Kataku menenangkan _Eomma-ku_ sembari memluknya erat.

"_Gomawo,Chagi."_

_KRIET_

Ku tolehkan kepalaku melihat pintu yang dibuka.

"Teuki-_eomma ?_"

"Kami ikut bersedih,Minnie." Kata Teuki-_eomma_.

"_Gomawo,_silahkan kalau ingin masuk." Kataku mempersilahkan _Hyungdeul dan Saengdeul-ku_ masuk.

"Aku keluar dulu." Pamitku pada _Eomma-ku ._

Setelah itu satu per satu dari mereka masuk. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya bersandar di dinding.

Lama kami diam,tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan _Hyungdeul dan Saengdeul _ masih berada di dalam bercerita dengan _Eomma-ku_. Entah mereka membicarakan apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat pintu terbuka menampakan batang hidung mereka satu per satu.

"Kami selalu berdo'a untuk mereka dan kau,Minnie-_hyung_." Ucap Siwon.

"Yang tabah. Kami akan meminta cuti untukmu."

"Bersabarlah,_Hyung._"

Kata demi kata yang berisi ungkapan duka cita keluar dari sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri ini. Tak ayal air mataku pun keluar.

"_Gomawo..Gomawo…"_ Kataku pada mereka.

"Tak Masalah,_Hyung._ Aku juga pernah di posisimu." Kata Donghae.

"Baiklah. Kami pamit. Mungkin saat pemakaman _appa-mu_ kami akan datang. Ini sudah malam. Kami pulang dulu. Istirahatlah,Minnie-_ah_." Kata Teuki-_eomma._

"Biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya,jangan kau paksakan dirimu _Gege_. _Hwaiting !"_

"_Nde,Hwaiting !" _Balasku pada adik terkecil-ku itu.

Dan saat aku berbalik. D-dia masih disana ?

"Kau tak pulang,Kyu ?"

"Aku bawa kendaraan sendiri,_Hyung._"

-,- Jawabannya sungguh membuatku ingin sweatdrop saat ini juga. Apa hubungannya coba ?

"Kau tak ada _schedule _besok ?"

"Ada."

"Kenapa kau tak pulang ?"

"Aku ingin disini. Tak boleh kah ?"

".." Tak ada jawaban dariku. Aku sebenarnya mengharapkan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat kami berdua dalam keheningan dan _saling memahami satu sama lain._ Aish..lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau seperti karang,_Hyung._ Diluar kau tampak kuat dan tegar. Tapi,kau sangat rapuh pada dasarnya."

"Sok tahu." Cibirku. 'Dia menyindirku,_eoh ?_' Batinku.

"Aku bersamamu sekian lama,jangan lupakan itu. Dan aku hafal dengan sikapmu itu." Katanya.

Aku hanya diam. Bukan..Aku bukan kalah dan tak bisa membalasnya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini.

"_Mianhe_…_Mianhe_ kalau aku ada salah padamu,_Hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Kau tak punya salah padaku,Kyu. Semua salahku. Dan aku yang haru menanggung konsekuensinya." Sahutku.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tak ada. Lupakan saja."

"Sekarang pulanglah. Atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu,Kyu."

"_Nde. Good Night,Hyung."_ Katanya sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

'_Mianhe.._ini salahku,Kyu. _Mianhe_.' Ujarku dalam hati.

SUNGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Sudah seminggu sejak hari dimakamkannya _appa_ Minnie-hyung dia tinggal bersama _eomma-nya._ Meskipun dia masih berangkat sesuai _schedule-nya,_aku tetap merindukannya. Entah kenapa sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanya Minnie-hyung,bukan Han-ah. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta untuk bertemu dengan Han-ah siang ini.

"Mianhe,Kyu-oppa."

"Tak apa,Han-ah. Aku juga baru datang." Sungguh munafik,aku datang setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jadi,ada apa kau mengajakku kemari ?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Mianhe,aku tahu ini berat. Namun ada seseorang yang lebih dan harus aku cintai dari pada kau,Han-ah."

"Baiklah,jika itu untuk kebaikan semuanya." Sahutnya.

"Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman seperti dahulu."

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Well,aku harus kembali. Annyeong." Kataku sembari mencium keningnya sebelum meninggalkannya.

Di mobil pikiranku sungguh tak berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Aku kembali teringat dimana selama seminggu ini,Minnie-hyung benar-benar menjauhiku. Dia sering menolak skinship denganku. Dia jarang menatapku. Dan yang paling ku rindukan sifatnya saat merengek kepadaku dan cara dia menasehatiku saat aku menjahili semua yang paling teringat dalam kepalaku saat ini adalah perkataan si Mochi sebelum dia kembali ke China.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Arrgghh ! Sial ! Sial ! Kenapa sih ? Aku sudah minta maaf padanya ! Kenapa dia tetap menjauhiku ? Apa benar dia membenciku ?" Teriakku dalam kamar. Lagipula Shindong-hyung sedang pergi._

"_Kyu-gege ? Boleh aku masuk ?"_

"_Masuk saja Mochi." Kataku sekenaknya._

"_Kau kenapa ?"_

"_Frustasi." Jawabku singkat._

"_Gara-gara Minnie-hyung menjauhimu ?"_

"_D-darimana kau tahu ?"_

"_Teriakkanmu sampai ke penjuru dorm." Candanya._

"_Itu tak lucu,Mochi ! Jawab aku dengan benar !"_

"_Baiklah,tadi aku hanya lewat."_

"…_."_

_Setelah itu kami saling diam._

"_Kyu-gege." Panggilnya._

"_Hmm..Waeyo ?"_

"_Kau ingin tahu kenapa,Minnie-gege menjauhimu ?"_

"_Eh ? Kau tahu ?"_

"_Ya. Dia menjauhimu,karena dia mencintaimu. Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik kalau kau ingin dia tidak membencimu dan menjauhimu aku pikir,kau juga mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya kau kecewa saat Minnie-gege menjauhimu dan kau takut dia membencimu. Pikirkanlah. Pilihlah mana yang lebih baik,Yeojyachigumu atau Minnie-gege."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu si Mochi keluar tanpa pamit. _

'_Ya,ku pikir aku juga mencintainya.'_

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Hyung-ku itu. Karena,tanpanya aku tersiksa. Beda saat aku bersama Han-ah,rasanya hanya seperti teman biasa. Dan hari ini aku tekatkan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya sebelum dia memutuskan pilihannya.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Teuki-eomma."Panggil Sungmin pada Eomma._

_Ya,hari ini aku menjadi stalkernya. Menguping semua pembicaraannya._

"_Wae,Minnie-ah ?"_

"_A-aku akan keluar dari Su-SuJu."_

__JEGLEER__

"_Jangan bercanda Lee Sungmin !"_

"_YA ! Aku tak bercanda ! Aku sudah tak bisa bila terus membagi waktu antara perusahaan Appa dan jadwalku ! Ini semua menyiksa !" Teriaknya._

"_Mianhe. Aku tak tahu." Kata Eomma sambil memeluknya erat. Dan bisa kudengar samar-samar isakan Eomma._

"_Tak apa,Eomma."_

"_Jadi,kau sudah bilang pada Soo Man ajusshi ?"_

"_Dia memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk berpikir."_

"_Gunakanlah waktu itu dengan baik. Pikirkan apa yang ada dalam hatimu,Minnie-ah. Apapun pilihanmu,aku tetap akan mendukungmu."_

"_Gomawo,Eomma. Jika aku benar-benar meninggalkan SuJu,aku akan tetap menganggap kalian keluargaku."_

"_Kami juga."_

FLASHBACK OFF

Ak berharap aku bisa mengubah jalan pikirannya.

Mobilku terus melaju sampai ke rumahnya.

_TING..TONG.._

Bunyi bel berulang sebanyak 3 kali.

"_Nugu-y-ya ?"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun,Minnie-hyung."_

KYUHYUN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

'Aishh..siapa sih siang-siang panas begini bertamu ?'

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

"_Nugu-y-ya ?"_ kataku terbata saat melihat siapa dibalik pintu itu.

"_Cho Kyuhyun,Minnie-hyung."_ Jawabnya dengan nada biasa.

"_Mianhe,_aku sedang sibuk. Silahkan kemari nanti,Kyu." Kataku dengan nada datar dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGU DISINI SAMPAI KAU MEMBUKAKAN PINTUNYA,HYUNG !" Teriaknya yang sangat bisa ku dengar. Untung saja Eomma sedang dirumah nenek.

Aku mencoba tak memperdulikannya. Namun,

_BYURRR_

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul saat ini. Sungguh aneh. Padahal ini musim panas. Apa langit menangis untukku yang masih tidak bisa melupakan namja jakung tadi ? atau langit mencoba mendinginkan suasana ? mengingat-ingat namja tadi.

"LEE SUNGMIN !

AKU HANYA INGIN BERBICARA PADAMU !

AKU BERSUMPAH DI HADAPAN TUHAN DAN LANGIT SAAT INI !

AKU HARAP KAU MENDENGAR !

_SARANGHAE,JEONGMAL SARANGHAE LEE SUNGMIN ! _

AKU TAK PERDULI ORANG MENGANGGAPKU ANEH MAUPUN GILA KARENA AKU GAY !

AKU SUNGGUH MENYESAL BARU MENYADARI BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU !

AKU MENYESAL SUNGGUH !

AKU MERASA SANGAT TERSIKSA SAAT KAU MENJAUHIKU !

AKU TAK KUASA SAAT AKU BERPIKIR KAU MEMBENCIKU !

HATIKU SAKIT SAAT MENDENGAR KAU MENANGIS !

AKU TAK AKAN PERDULI DENGAN APAPUN KECUALI DIRIMU LEE SUNGMIN !

AKU BERJANJI AKAN MELINGUNGIMU SEPENUH HATI !

DAN AKU MOHON…_JEBALLL !_

JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU !

_SARANGHAE,LEE SUNGMIN !"_

DEG…

Kyu-Kyuhyun mencintaiku ? Apa aku bermimpi ? Aku segera menengok ke arah jendela.

Ya Tuhan ! Dia kedinginan !

Aku segera berlari ke bawah dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas masuk.

Aish..kenapa aku sampai lupa dia tidak kuat dingin ! _Sungmin Pabboya !_

"Ugh.."

"_Gwenchana,Kyu ?"_

"_Jadilah namjachingu-ku,Hyung. Saranghae."_

"K-kau yakin ?"

"Kau meragukanku ?"

"_A-aniya._ Hanya saja."

"_Mianhe_,aku baru sadar. Dulu aku hanya takut akan kata gay. Tapi sekarang,aku tak perduli. Yang terpenting kau disisiku,_Hyung."_

"_A-aku mau,Kyu. Nado saranghae."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu,Kyu menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku. Kali ini tulus dan penuh cinta.

"KyuMin selamanya. Kau tak akan benar-benar keluar kan,Chagi ?" Tanyanya setelah melepaskan pangutan kami.

"Entahlah,Kyu..A-aku…"

"_Jebal,Chagi_..Jangan pernah keluar dari SuJu. Itu artinya kau ingin menjauhiku."

"Tapi,bagaimana dengan perusahaanku ?"

"Kita cari assistant untukmu."

"Um. Baiklah." Anggukku setuju.

"_Saranghae,Minnie."_

"_Nado,Kyu."_

"_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

THE END

#Other Side#

"Aku tak menyangka anakku sebegitu memperjuangkan cintanya." Kata Mr. Cho.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Mr. Cho disini. Oh,jangan lupa,disini juga ada member SuJu lengkap kecuali KyuMin, , Mrs. Cho dan Mr. Cho. Semuanya bersembunyi di balik rumah tetangga Sungmin dan menyaksikan adegan yang menurut mereka sangat romantic dan berani.

Untung tidak ada paparazzi yang melihat.

Dan untuk informasi saja,semua couple SuJu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan partner mereka sejak Sungmin tidak tinggal di dorm.

KangTeuk,HaeHyuk,YeWook,ZhouRy,HanChul,SiBum,dan ShinRi. Meskipun yang normal dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita hanya Shindong. Namun,mereka bahagia. Mereka percaya,ELF's tetap menerima mereka apa adanya bukan ?

OWARI

#Sujud Syukur#

Akhirnya Fic ini kelar juga. Mianhe kemarin infonya salah. Saya memilih menamatkan malam ini.

Mianhe untuk typo's dan kemarin terlalu cepat ceritanya. Mianhe.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap dan pair KyuMin #1 saya.

Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

Mianhe jika ada kesalahan dan kejelekkan dalam fic ini.

**KyuMinKyuMin8886 : gomawo :/) ini sudah. Semoga suka last chap ^^**

**yolyol : Appanya sungmin. Tenang xD**

**Lee DeMin : bukan sungmin kok. Kalau sungmin pasti sudah kuberi peringatan death chara ^^. Biar penasaran. ^^ semoga suka chap terakhir**

**Cho Miku : ini sudah. Semoga suka chap akhir ^^**

**Chorheya : key ;) semoga suka chap akhir ^^**

**KYUMIN SHIPPER AKUTTT : hahaha XD chingu keren bahasanya XD saya suka ;) semoga suka chap akhir ^^**

**WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK : engga juga XD saya lebih suka SiBum. *bergidig baca seme' x seme'***

**KyuLie Minnie : Mianhe tebakannya salah. Saya belum siap di kroyok Kyumin shipper jika mbuat sungmin meninggal. Semoga suka chap akhir ^^. Yang kemarin pendek soalnya sebenarnya mau disambung sama chap ini. Gomawo :/)**

**Baby-ya : gwenchana kok ^^. Gomawo :/) hehe saya suka nlayanin orang marah XD #peace semoga suka chap akhir ^^**

**ary Kyumin yewook : gomawo :/) iya,Henry diam-diam mengalirkan*?* semoga suka last chap ^^.**

**emyKMS : gwenchana ^^. Gomawo dah review . Semoga suka last chap ^^**

**Park Min Rin : hehe..gomawo :/) itu nama kompakan tiga author **_**CAKE dengan toping SELAI di PIRING**_**. Mianhe,sebenarnya mau digabung chap ini. Tapi saya lebih suka multichap empat shot jadi saya pisah. Saya juga XD dia lucu dan berani XD. Semoga suka chap akhir ^^**

**Minlicious : jadi siapa nih yang kasian ? hehe #peace. Semoga suka chap 4 ya ^^.**

Chap ini sebenarnya 2 chap (4 dan 5) saya gabung karena saya tidak suka chap 5. Saya lebih suka chap 4 yang merupakan angka bagus untuk saya. Dan semoga fic ini bisa menghibur chingu sekalian. Mianhe kalau jelek,typo's,alur aneh,OOCness,GaJeness,dan hal jelek lainnya.

Gomawo buat review dan

RnR please…..

Sign

selai


End file.
